


审讯

by Luupuuus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, M/M, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus
Summary: 抹布团，埃尔文于王政篇期间被中央宪兵团审讯的故事
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	审讯

在你之前，已经有两个人无功而返。在你看来，这也并不奇怪，你能想到那些技艺粗糙、缺乏想象力的屠夫所能用到的手段，他们在埃尔文·史密斯身上折戟沉沙再正常不过。那家伙上一次回城时，躺在马车上，苍白得像个死人，手臂的断口基本没有血可以流了，然而紧急救护后不久，他在半路上就醒了，并且不顾劝阻坐了起来，他的声音低了很多，下达的指令仍然明晰、直接。休息，治疗，通知，抚恤，那群破破烂烂，死气沉沉，尸体一样的调查军团重新活了似的，开始有条不紊地散开。当时你在旁边辅助宪兵团维持秩序，这短短几周时间不够让你忘记目睹的一切。

这样的男人，上头妄图用疼痛就令他低头，也太天真了点。

你走进去时，埃尔文正坐在椅子上，头低垂着。他的一只鞋子滚在墙边，裸露的那只脚上脚趾处点点血渍。估计那些人觉得少了一只手，只好从脚上的指甲找补。你的动静没有惊动他。你走到他面前时，他还是垂着头。

“啧，真麻烦啊。喂喂，你醒着吗？”

你揪住他的头发想把他拽起来，他却先一步抬起了头。

“啊，只是在休息。”

这回答本该让人火大，但他的眼神如此地冷静，口气也相当平常，好像这里根本不是牢房，只是个平常的走廊似的，他仰视你，神情并不退避，也没有恭顺。房间里一丝风都没有，在他身后，火炬上的火焰平静而垂直地燃烧着。

你拽住他，迫使他把头抬得更高一些。“你这家伙，还是坚持刚才的回答吗。”

“是。我们调查军团对尼克与城墙教的关系一无所知，对他的庇护安排只是由于团内某人和他有私人交情。克丽丝塔，不，希斯特利亚·雷斯的身份同样也是如此。”

你看了他一会儿，叹了口气。

“呀咧呀咧，明明已经伤成这样了，快到极限了吧。”你松开他的头发，用手指碰触他脸上的伤口。“不用非要走到这一步，说实话的话，我们两个都会好过很多啊。你又不是个女人，我做这种事也不很情愿的。”

在火光下，他的神情一览无余，然而你仍然没有发现任何的闪躲，不管是伤口被碰到也好，听了你有意透露的话也好。你又等了几秒，想找到一丝睫毛的闪烁，或者眼下肌肉的抽动。你一无所获。

你把身体靠得更近了，手指从埃尔文的脸上划到他的脖颈。一般人的话，不管意志上怎么坚定，身体上此时应该也会有反应了，作为男人，面对即将被同性侵犯的事实，不说鸡皮疙瘩之类的，有些人冷汗这时候都会出来，可你能感到，埃尔文的心跳没有变化，他的喉结在你的手指下滚动，吞咽的次数也没增多。

“不过仔细看看，你长得不是挺标致的吗。”你故意说，手顺着他的胸膛一点点往下移。你的方式和那些屠夫不一样，并不是越快越好，慢一些反而会更有精神上的压迫感。

你把手停在他的下腹部，透过一层衬衫，感受着那里的肌肉有没有突然的紧绷。他的躯体很结实，和你的手比起来显得冰冷，显然之前在地牢里发生过的事，已经让他丧失了大量的体力。你以微小的幅度四下摸索，探寻他会觉得敏感的地方，你知道相对于他的体温，你的手几乎是烫的。他当然并不放松，却也没表现出什么特别的反应，被摸到腰侧也好，肚脐也好，你感到的都只有呼吸时的平稳起伏。你有些不可思议了。

也许他是不见棺材不掉泪的类型，既然如此的话，你直接摸到了他的大腿根部作为试探。他终于有了第一个动作。

他赤裸的那只脚，行刑人不知出于什么理由，事后没再给他绑住，你进来后也刻意留下了这个疏漏。你留给他更多活动的空间，他的动作越多，你就能越快地发现他的弱点。果然啊，你得意洋洋地等着他把腿并拢，他可以做一些毫无用处的挣扎，因为你允许他这样做。

他没有把腿夹紧，顺着你手的动作，他略微调整了一下那条可以活动的腿，反而把鼠蹊部敞开了。

你猛然一惊，抬头看去。你和他的眼神对上了……在你去探索、研究着他的时候，他始终在观察你。你离他有多近，他就离你有多近。他一直在目不转睛地看着你。

“……！”

你烫到一般把手缩回，又立刻反应过来，恶意地压了回去。“什么啊，我知道了。”你说，“看来你对这种事根本就很熟悉啊。做过很多次了吧。怪不得，你当上团长之后调差军团的物资和装备都更丰富了。是大商人吗，还是上头的王政和贵族？真是想象不到，你这样的大人物，调查兵团的团长，有一部分人视你为英雄吧。他们知道吗？你的部下们知道吗？”

你隔着裤子，准确地捉住他的阴茎，在你的手掌和布料之间，他安静地蛰伏着，没有勃起的意思。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，有意思，你现在还不是落在了我这种人手心里。”

“那么，”他说，平视前方，“像‘我这样的大人物’，落在你的手心里，会让‘你这种人’，觉得兴奋吗？”

你顺着他的视线低头。“你！……”你怒道，伸手捂住胯下的隆起，后退了几步。

可恶，不能再这样下去了。从一开始他就没按照你的步调行事，现在反而是你在被他牵着鼻子走，是你被他牵动了反应。你必须要尽快找到最能折辱他的方式。你隔了段距离打量他，仔细琢磨着。他不可能像是表现的那样滴水不漏，不可能一点都不惊慌，一点都不恐惧，一点都不觉得羞耻。毕竟……

你的目光定在了某处。毕竟他不是完美的。

这次，是他顺着你的视线看过去。在他低头时，你就迫不及待地冲了前去，他那件脏污的衬衫，领口的扣子轻易地被你崩开，因为没有手臂的遮挡，右边肩头的衣服不用碰就滑了下去，他的半边身体袒露出来，他的残缺突显在你眼前了。

就算他曾经是完美的，现在也不再是了。

他的断臂处缠着绷带，他的躯体上还残留着过去日子里受伤痛折磨的痕迹——还很结实，但是瘦削，肌肉轮廓更鲜明了，锁骨和肋骨更加突出，想必他经历了短期内体重的大幅下降。你一手掐在他的肩头把残肢举起，一手把他要抬起的头又推了回去。

“啊啊，团长哟，我都忘了，你可不算什么大人物了啊。就算没被逮捕，你这个团长也做不下去了，你今后都没法再上战场了吧。”

你一把扯下他的绷带。“因为啊，给我好好看清楚，你现在只是个残废而已！”

在你手下他抖了一下，而你也抖了一下，你们一同看着散开的绷带中间露出的伤口。断口很平整，应该是被巨人咬过后又经历了二次切割，很难说那里完全愈合了，你似乎看到了薄薄的皮肤，红色的肉块，白色的骨茬，还有一些颜色乱七八糟的不知道是什么东西的东西，在那里蠕动。人类的横切面猝不及防地暴露在你眼下。你喉头一紧，闪电一样捂住嘴巴，咽下了那声干呕。拷问是一回事，把人切开的样子则是另外一回事了。

你没再强按着他，他却没把头抬起来，而是像你之前想要的那样，一直盯着那里。他的眼神却不像你所想要的，其中没有痛苦，没有一点点的颓然和退却，他淡漠地看着断肢，切实看到了残缺的地方，但这没有对他的完整造成丝毫的折损。他没有任何的动摇，让你不由得开始觉得，方才他因疼痛而颤抖了下只是出于你的错觉。

“最好……”他开口道。他没能说完，你趁他张嘴的瞬间，把手伸了过去，你的拇指卡在他牙齿中间，压住了他的舌头。“闭嘴！”你说，“闭嘴吧，你那是什么眼神，真让人不爽……不许用这种眼神看我！”觉察到他的嘴巴开合，舌头在你手指下弹动，似乎还想说话的样子，你恶狠狠地用力压了下去。另一只手开始解自己的皮带。

“就不该对你多费口舌，早该这样了。可恶啊。”你说，“你这张嘴真不该用来说话，早就该这么做了。”

因为刚才看到的景象，你已经软了，不过你随便搓揉几下，就重新硬了起来。他没说错，他的确让你兴奋，你的拇指卡在他的牙根处，剩下的手指掰着他的下颚，迫使他抬起头来。“我可以就这样做，也可以把你下巴搞脱臼再做。”你警告道。出乎意料的，他态度相当地合作，如果不是之前他的行为还是给你留下了一些警醒，你都会觉得，他的态度相当顺从。他配合地张开嘴，为了以防万一，你的拇指还是留在他臼齿处，把那里撑开。

你开始还进去得很慢，十分谨慎，基本只敢把龟头的部分放进他嘴里，时刻准备抽出来。几下之后，你才试探着深入。看到这样的男人折服在你胯下，你的呼吸不由得加粗了，他几乎吞到你的根部时你才忽然警觉，然而，他还是没什么动作，你尝试着用另一手压在他的后脑上，想看看他多久才会挣扎——他没有，当你终于松开手的时候，他发出一声深喘。他的眼睛都湿了。这让你头皮发炸。

终于……终于啊！事情总算走上正规了。你每一下都插到最深，尽情享受着他舌根和喉道的挤压。不然他还能怎样呢，他能怎么反抗，今晚他本就是任人宰割的，谁都知道，埃尔文做出口供或者不做，对结果不会有什么影响。他们只是要找个借口折辱他罢了。他现在什么都没了，他也什么都不是，只是一个洞，一个被你随意使用的洞而已。

就在这时，他突然动了。

他的嘴唇包裹住牙齿，他平顺的舌头卷起来，他的口腔传来吸力，那温热的口穴完全把你包裹住。你没在推他，但他自己主动地把你吞得更深，他舔你系带下面最敏感的地方，他是怎么发现这是你的敏感处的？他的舌头怎么会这么灵活。他的嘴巴变成温柔的沼泽，当你发现的时候，你已经陷得太深了。

“你干，干什么？！”

你仓皇后退，然而为时已晚，他上身前倾，追着你的身体，天知道他的嘴是怎么回事，你就是拔不出来。那条舌头环绕着你，鞭笞你，你试图推开他的头，你的手指无力地搭在他凹陷的脸颊上。而他还在持续地吸。

“……不行，不行，我要……啊啊。”

他小幅度地摆着头，一次次地进攻，你丢盔弃甲，守无可守，在过载的快感下双腿发软，几近跌倒。你和他的身份仿佛倒错一般，这一刻，是你在受刑，他在施虐。而他没有迟疑，没有任何的怜悯，没有……没有任何的人性。这高洁的，雕塑般的金发蓝眼儿，像是一台永不出错，永无休止的机器。像是你曾经见过的，策马当先冲出保护着所有人的墙壁的样子，前进，不断地前进。

“停下来……停下来啊！求你了……”

他真的停了一瞬。埃尔文发出一声咳喘，这声呛音终于超过了他意志所能达到的极限，冲脱他的控制，从他胸腔里泄露出来。但是下一刻他反而吞得更深，他的嘴巴温温的，喉头却是火热，仿佛他的身体深处有个熔炉，正在将体内的一切熔炼燃烧，形成无尽的动力。他在这等情况下，为了做出深喉，竟然把椅子拖了几寸过来。他滚烫的喉咙挤压着你，灼烧着你，你要融化掉了，你再也无法忍耐。

你射了出来，你不记得在你之前的生命里有这么爽过。你任凭你的老二从他嘴里滑落，有那么几秒钟，你甚至无力思考发生了什么。是他的声音把你惊醒过来。

他似乎是笑了，如果这能称之为一个笑容的话，他的眼神没有变化，绝对的冷静，除此之外别无他物。他张开嘴时，牙齿之间还牵着银丝，他说话的声音没有一点颤抖，和你刚进来时他说“在休息”的语气一模一样。他说道：“两分钟啊。”

你呆立半响，浑身止不住地哆嗦起来。

“……什么，什么啊，你这个阶下囚。你在胡说什么！！”

“你不明白现在的局势吗？！你是个死刑犯，明天你就要上绞刑架了！你看不明白吗！你已经失败了，你要完蛋了！”

你的目光慌乱地在他脸上逡巡，想要寻找到一处裂缝，一处弱点。他看起来的确更加狼狈，除了之前的伤口，他的头发被你抓乱了，他的嘴角肿起，下巴上沾着口水。可是你找不到，什么都没有找到。怎么会这样……怎么会这样。

“你这……你这垃圾！你以为自己很强吗！你以为自己是正义吗！你只是个罪人，如果我想，你就得做我的狗！”

打破他，一定要打破他！如果不这样的话，你就要……你必须打破他！你暴怒地冲上去，无章法地挥舞拳头。他连人带椅子一起倒在地上。被这样束缚着，他什么反抗都做不出来，护住自己的要害都做不到。你骑在他身上，一拳又一拳下去，他的鼻子流出血来，一边眼睛开始肿起，为了避免咬到舌头，他牙关紧闭。好容易，这太容易了，原来他是个人，他只不过是个人类而已。

“……哈，哈哈！怎样，怎样，求饶啊！求本大爷原谅你，放过你啊！怎么不吭声了？你信不信我现在就杀了你，我要杀了你，求饶啊！”

牢房门口传来声响，似乎有人终于注意到里面的动静，有人冲了进来。“喂，你疯了吗，你在干什么？”有人对你说。你充耳不闻。你被人从埃尔文身上拽起来的时候，还用尽全力在他胸腹处踢了一脚。

他被这一下的力量和椅子一起踹到了墙边，火把昏暗的光刚好照在他的头上，你看到了他还能睁开的那只眼睛，他浅金色的头发好像在闪光，而他的眼睛要更亮。

他在跟你对视之际，咧开嘴巴，吐出舌头，恰好让你能看到上面摊着的一小片白浊。这都不是故意挑衅，他的眼神仍旧是平静的，无机的，他看着你，好像看着没有生命的物件一样。好像这一切，你所做的一切，你的存在本身，对他没有造成一丝一毫的影响。

“啊啊，啊啊啊啊……”你想扑过去，却被拖着不断往后退。明明埃尔文就在那里，就在你触手可及的地方，明明他倒下了——因为你，他的脸上带着你弄出的血，嘴里含着你的精液。他混不在意地偏过头，甚至没有注视你离开。

牢门在你面前合上了。你的同事扔垃圾一样把你丢在地上，你就瘫坐在那里，双目圆睁，浑身发冷。你的裤子还没系上，下半身袒露着……你这么的赤裸。

你把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，他有感到羞耻吗，你有羞辱到他吗，你竭力回想方才发生的所有事请，试图从中找到一丁点的佐证。然而，什么都没有，你的大脑凝固一般，什么都想不起来。你盯着紧闭的牢门，只能回忆起留在你眼前最后的景象：

埃尔文·史密斯偏过头，把嘴里的东西啐到了地上。

END


End file.
